


His and Hers

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Future Fic, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Percy is experimenting with novel materials.





	His and Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



> This prompt is from maybe like a month ago, but who's counting?

Percy's tinkering looks different now. It's not that he doesn't occasionally still devise implements of destruction; Whitestone's ballistae are more understated than Vasselheim's, but few cities have better non-magical defenses. As time goes on, though, he turns his mind towards other matters, interested even in the mundanities of life as long as they pose an interesting mental challenge.

It's to this end that he's taken up making ceramics. The material has many uses, grand and minute, and Vex has tried very hard to care but zones out every time Percy talks about it. He did make her some oversized coffee cups and a very pretty bear figurine, so she lets him ramble. It seems like the least she can do.

So there's been some build-up, but she is not prepared for the next thing he makes.

Vex is better than most at sussing out people's intentions and secrets, and she's long since learned Percy's tells. When he comes into their bedroom with a box, she can read the excitement in his movements, in that way he gets when he's very proud that he's gotten away with something. That doesn't tell her what it is, but Vex suspects, from previous experience, that it's something delightfully deviant.

"I have something to show you, and I think you'll enjoy it," he says.

"Go on," she replies. "I know you're bursting at the seams."

"I am a bit," Percy says. He sets the box down on the foot of the bed, and Vex sits a few feet away and waits with great curiosity.

He opens the box, lifting an object out of it. It's some kind of ceramic implement, mostly white, several inches long. She almost asks what it is, because the only thing she can think of is that it's some kind of pestle. She has no idea why that would be the sort of thing Percy would be excited to show her, though she isn't ruling out it being the sort of thing Percy would get excited about.

And then suddenly she gets it, and her eyebrows go straight up.

"Is that for me or for you?" she asks, because it's really a toss up.

Percy reaches into the box again, holding up another one, similar but not identical. "I knew you were going to ask me that."

"Let me see," Vex says, holding out her hands, and he puts one of the dildos in each. They're not as heavy as she thought, and turning them over, she can see they're hollow on the inside. They're both painted with abstract, curling designs, which is a nice touch. On closer inspection, she can see which of them is his and hers. One is fatter than the other one, with a bulbous, slightly pointed head and ridges down the shaft; the other is slender, widening and thinning in a wavy shape, the base flaring out.

"What led you to this particular project?" she asks.

"Dirty literature," Percy says.

"That's the answer to so many things with you," Vex says.

"I've never claimed otherwise," he says. He looks uncertain. "I hope you like them."

"Darling," she says, smiling. "Of course I like them. They're wonderfully perverse."

"I hoped you'd say something like that," he says. The excited look returns. "Shall we try them?"

Vex looks at the toys again, examining them closely. "I don't want to insult your efforts," she says carefully, "but are you completely sure there aren't any burrs or raised bits of paint or anything?"

"I tested them," he says.

Vex frowns. "You tried them without me? That doesn't seem fair."

"I too didn't want to find out the hard way," Percy says, looking faintly embarrassed, "so to check them I put them in my mouth. I supposed if there was anything amiss, I'd rather find it with my tongue."

"I can't say that's not effective," she says, not sure what else to say when greeted with an image like that, one that should be ridiculous but is instead strangely hot.

"It was all smooth sailing, so I think we should be alright," he says.

"I guess that only leaves one question," Vex says. She holds up both her hands, displaying the two toys on her palms. "Who's first?"

"Lady's choice," he says, with a little bow.

Vex closes her hand around the wavy dildo. "I bet this will fit the harness."

"That was definitely my intention," Percy says.

She hands off the other toy, and he puts it back in the box. "Go and get it."

She stands up, pulling her shirt over her head; slowly undressing has its merits, but she doesn't want to wait and doubts that Percy does either. She's naked by the time Percy comes back with the harness and oil. Without prompting, Percy goes to his knees in front of her; the harness is a thing of straps and buckles, and he easily affixes it to Vex, his motions well-practiced by this point. This is normally when she'd order him onto the bed or maybe just take him on the floor, but that's not what she wants today, not yet. She laces her fingers into Percy's hair, tilting his head back to look him in the eyes. His mouth falls open slightly, and Vex can't get over how good he looks.

She takes hold of the dildo with her other hand and places the tip of it on Percy's parted lips. "You know what to do," she says, her voice coming out softer than she intends.

Percy opens his mouth wider, so that the head comes to rest on his tongue. He looks up at Vex before closing his lips around it, his eyes falling shut. It's not hard to see how into this he is, because he focuses on her with a kind of reverence, a diligence that's so him and yet twists up Vex's heart every time like it's a new thing. Her hand is still in his hair, and after few moments of watching, she uses it to guide him. She doesn't thrust forward, because all of this could end with Percy chipping a tooth if she gets overzealous, but she moves his head back and forth slowly, watching as her cock slides in and out between his lips.

The whole thing is made so much dirtier and more attractive by the fact that Percy hasn't even so much as taken off his waistcoat, still fully clothed at Vex's feet. He'd look so put together if she didn't have him like this, fit for even a chamber meeting without her cock in his mouth and her hand in his hair. It's only a reminder of how she has all of him, whether wrecked or perfectly intact, and she doesn't think she'll ever get over that.

Finally she pulls away, and Percy looks up at her, eyes wide behind his glasses; she bends down and kisses him hungrily for a few moments before letting him go. "Over the bed," she says, and he scrambles to get into position, too far gone to tease her with it. She likes when he teases, but she also likes him like this, when he only needs one good push to go over completely. 

He doesn't shed his clothing, either not remembering or waiting for an order, so Vex reaches around him, unfastening his trousers and pulling them down with his underwear. She picks up the oil that he's dropped on the bed, pouring some of it over her fingers before opening him up. She suspects it's not going to take much, given how smooth the surface of the toy is, how little resistance it will give. She does it anyway, dripping more of the oil onto her cock before corking it and putting it back on the bed.

Vex runs the tip of the toy over Percy's entrance for a moment, and Percy's breath catches. She grins as she starts to push inside of him, and he groans, his fists clenching as the toy goes in. She knows he can feel every bump of it, the way it curves in and out; he made his bed and now he's got to lie in it, but she doesn't think he's anywhere close to complaining.

She gives it to him nice and slow, watching as he falls apart, his breath coming in heavy pants as she thrusts into him again and again. He puts his face against the bed, but it doesn't deaden the noise when he moans or hide the way he pushes back against her. She speeds up incrementally, just a little faster and a little faster than that, and Percy grabs onto the bedsheets, his grip tight.

Vex puts one of her hands over his and uncurls his fingers from the sheets. She pulls his arm back and licks his hand before leading it to his cock. "Go on, darling," she says. "Show me how much you want this."

"I thought I already was," Percy says, and it comes out strained, which isn't a shock. Vex watches his arm move as he strokes his cock; she's been somewhat restrained up until this point, but he's not, moving his hand quickly.

"Don't get too excited so quickly," she says.

He sighs, his shoulders rising and falling with it, and his movements get slower. "I'm sorry."

"Don't get upset at yourself either, darling," she says, running a hand through his hair. "You're just going to be at this for a while, so slow down and enjoy it."

Percy nods, shifting on the bed a little for a more comfortable position, and Vex sets out to be good as her word. She takes her time, only getting faster in increments, until Percy is writhing under her, pushing back to take every inch every time. She fists a hand in the fabric of his waistcoat and holds him down, rocking into him faster and faster.

"Please," Percy says, voice low and rough. "Please, Vex, more-"

"Like this?" Vex says, snapping her hips forward to push in hard and deep, and Percy makes a desperate sound. She laughs. "I think you like that."

"Yes," he says, too far gone for sarcasm, too far gone to hide. "I'm so close, please."

"Do it for me," she says, wrapping her hands around his hips for more leverage, fucking him quick and hard. "Show me, darling."

Percy moans brokenly, and she watches his muscles tense, the way his hips work as he gets closer and closer and then right there, coming hard around her cock. She grins, not stopping her movements until Percy slumps forward, spent. She strokes his hair as she admires the mess she made of him, his hair damp with sweat, though the rest of him is still hidden by his clothes. She doesn't let him up until he moves underneath her, his hands flat on the bed like he means to stand up; she slides out of him and takes a step back, just enough room so she's not crowding him.

Percy pushes off the bed and stands up, and the first thing he does is reach for Vex, pulling her in for a kiss. "That was everything I hoped for," he says.

"I'm glad," Vex says, and she gasps as he sneaks a hand onto her breast and thumbs her nipple. She's incredibly turned on, though she's mostly been putting it out of her mind while she attended to Percy.

"I can make you gladder," he says, unbuckling the straps of the harness. "You haven't tried your present yet."

"Get out of this," she says, working on the buttons of his waistcoat. It was hot at the beginning, and now it just seems inconvenient. What she wants is Percy's skin next to hers, and this just isn't cutting it.

Between the two of them, they get Percy stripped quickly, with Vex's harness laid aside. Percy backs her up against the bed, and she lets herself flop onto it somewhat gracelessly. She crooks a finger at Percy, who snatches up the other dildo and follows in after her, climbing on top of her and kissing her soundly.

Vex might normally feel a bit selfish for putting her hand on Percy's shoulder and shoving him down, despite the fact that Percy has been known to like that treatment. As it stands, though, Percy's already gotten his and Vex is dying for hers. Either way, Percy doesn't stop to question it, just drops a kiss on her stomach as he goes, positioning himself between her legs. A little shiver goes through Vex as he runs the head of the dildo along her slick folds and over her clit; the ceramic is cold, but she finds that the sensation is pleasurable. This could be because she's finding everything pleasurable right about now, but the feeling stays as Percy starts to push the dildo inside of her.

The shape of the toy is not like anything she's felt before. She's so wet that it slides in easily, but still the ridges catch, in a way that leaves Vex biting her lip and groaning. It's stunning how much a little change like that matters, but she's very much enjoying it. The ceramic is still cool, though her body is warming it, and something about that makes her keenly aware of every inch of it as Percy slides it slowly inside.

"Good?" Percy says, as the full length of the toy slides home.

"More," Vex replies, canting her hips up, and the motion makes it move inside of her, drawing out a moan.

"I can always do more," he says; he bends down, licking her clit as he starts to move the toy, and Vex grabs the back of his head, struck suddenly by how good it feels.

By this point, Vex is certain Percy designed and made these dildos to very exacting standards, and she's reaping the rewards right about now. The angle of the head is perfect for hitting just the right spot inside of her, and Percy exploits it mercilessly, until Vex is moaning and swearing. His mouth is the perfect counterpoint, the softness of it contrasting the unforgiving material of the toy, and Vex loses herself underneath it, gives up trying to do anything but push back against him, begging for more without words.

Her orgasm builds slowly, the feeling stacking up, until it's so close she can all but taste it. "Percy," she gasps, when it's right there, when she has no chance of stopping it; she shakes through it, her body clenching and releasing around the toy so hard that it almost hurts.

The feeling rolls on, but finally Vex sags, relaxing into the bed. "Stop," she says breathlessly, and Percy gently kisses her thigh as he pulls the toy out of her, setting it down next to the two of them. Vex tugs him up, kissing him lazily before she lets him go. He ends up on his side next to her, head propped up on his hand.

"So?" he says expectantly.

Vex laughs, a low sound. "You've done excellent work, darling."

"I was rather proud of it myself," Percy says. "I have more ideas, but I thought I might try those out first."

"I am happy to participate in any other trial runs," she says.

"I like to think of it as quality control," he says.

"It was certainly quality," she says. He makes a surprised noise as she wraps a hand around his cock, where it's hard against her thigh. "But for now, I might try the control again."

"Innovation can wait," he says, and she laughs as she pulls him on top of her.


End file.
